


Game Changer

by WastingYourGum



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Riddell couldn't resist a smile as the Queen stepped out of his tent. God, she was beautiful... Why the hell had she decided to stay here with him instead of going home? He couldn't be </i>that<i> lucky.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Nefertiti lowered herself gratefully into a seat beside Amy in the Silurian Ark's control room.

She folded her hands neatly in her lap; Amy had a stun gun in hers.

It had taken a long time to round up all the loose dinosaurs and make sure they were safe for transportation. Herding the smaller animals towards their pens had almost been fun but Riddell's experience - and aim - had proved invaluable when having to deal with the larger, more dangerous raptors.

Now they were all taking a well-earned rest as the Doctor made sure everything was secure before he dropped them off to their respective homes and eras and took the Ark to Siluria.

Amy asked Nefi about her husband, the King, but Nefi was more interested in discussing the strange clothes Amy wore, especially the coverings on her legs. They looked much more practical than her own robes.

They both occasionally stole glances across to the other side of the room where Riddell was telling Rory a very interesting story, if his hand gestures were anything to go by. Rory looked awed and horrified in equal measure.

The Doctor was at the central console, chatting excitedly to Brian as he made his final checks.

Amy suddenly stifled a laugh, causing Nefertiti to look at her curiously. What had amused her?

"Sorry - it's just... it's like a bizarre school disco!" Amy said. "We're sitting over here on one side, talking about boys and clothes..." She gestured to Rory and Riddell. "They're sitting over there on their side talking about shagging or sport or who's got the biggest weapon, and the teachers--" She jerked her head towards the Doctor and Brian, "Are ignoring us all and chatting amongst themselves."

"I'm still not sure I understand," Nefertiti replied. "But today has been full of strange wonders." She looked across to where Riddell had just reached the climax of his tale, roaring with laughter and slapping Rory on his back. "Not least a man who seems to think insulting me will make him irresistibly attractive."

Amy grinned as she leaned closer and nudged the Queen with her shoulder. "It's _really_ annoying that it does though, isn't it?"

Nefertiti nodded. " _Very_. He is cocky, pig-headed and arrogant and I should dislike him intently, yet I find I can't quite manage it."

"I got that, yeah.... He's not that bad though, is he? You know what he's like? He's like a big excitable puppy who most of the time just wants to play but doesn't know it's wrong to pee on your carpets. Adorable but annoying."

Nefertiti laughed loudly. "Yes!"

"I think he just needs someone to smack his nose and show him who's boss. He shut up soon enough when I proved I could handle a gun," Amy continued.

Nefertiti smiled. "I'm sure he would be delighted if I offered to handle his weapon..."

"Oh, don't you start - one walking innuendo's bad enough!"

The Doctor spun around to face them all. "Well, that's the last! We're all good to go," he announced.

"Excellent. That calls for a drink!" Riddell pulled out his hip flask and took a large swig. "Cheers!"

The Doctor frowned. "That stuff's really not good for you, John."

"More _medicine_?" Amy asked. She got to her feet and walked across the room. Nefertiti followed her.

Riddell immediately stood up and touched his finger to the brim of his hat. "Ladies - I would offer you a drop but.."

"What is it?" Nefertiti asked.

"Some absolute gut-rot a Dutch trader in Nairobi assured me was Scotch - though I'd bet my life it's as Scottish as he was. Still, keeps the chill off on cold evenings." Riddell grinned and raised an insouciant eyebrow at Nefertiti. "In the absence of anything else to keep me warm."

"I could set you on fire," Nefertiti suggested.

Riddell took it in his stride. "You already do..."

"Ew. No. Stop it." Amy plucked one of the stun cartridges from a nearby surface and lobbed it at Riddell's head.

He snatched it easily out of the air and looked at it thoughtfully. "These guns," he asked the Doctor, "Do you think they'd work on other animals?"

The Doctor took the cartridge from Riddell and studied it. "Yes, I expect they would. As long as you didn't fire it at anything too small it would be fine."

"And no ill-effects?"

"No - the Silurians would hardly want to damage their cargo, would they?"

"Right." Riddell tossed the cartridge in the air and caught it again. "In that case, I'm taking as many of these as I can get my hands on. It's bloody hard trapping animals without hurting them - these'll be a godsend!"

"Trapping them?" Amy frowned.

"Yes, all these new zoological societies popping up are paying a fortune for healthy specimens."

"You.. Oh!" Amy threw her hands up in disgust and stomped off.

Rory quickly followed, calling after her.

Riddell turned to the Doctor with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand that girl - I thought she'd be pleased I'm not killing them."

The Doctor sighed. "She is, John. She's just not keen on things being kept in captivity and used for breeding. It's... complicated."

"I can somewhat sympathise," Nefertiti said. "You met my six daughters, did you not, Doctor?"

"Yes, lovely girls," the Doctor replied, absentmindedly staring after Amy. "Brian, you better go after them, make sure they don't go too far."

"Right." Brian headed off in the same direction Amy and Rory had taken.

"Do you have children, Riddell?" Nefertiti asked.

Riddell's eyes dimmed - just for a moment, but Nefertiti caught it before he caught himself. "No. No, I've never had the good fortune." He took his hat off, smoothed his hand over his hair and dusted off his clothes. "I think I'll just.. get those supplies together." He jerked his head towards one of the doors then walked briskly out of it and disappeared.

"I believe that is a man who is hunted, not just one who hunts," Nefertiti said.

"He's... Well, everyone has their stories, don't they?" the Doctor said.

"And his is?"

"Not really mine to tell."

"Then I will have to spend more time with him if I am to hear it. You need not return me to my time. I will stay with Riddell when you take him home."

The Doctor's eyebrows disappeared somewhere into his hair. "I'm not sure that's wise, Nefi. You don't know him or the time he lives in - and once the TARDIS leaves, you won't be able to understand each other any more."

"We hardly understand each other now. That is another reason why I wish to stay. He intrigues me."

The Doctor rubbed his chin as he thought then he shrugged his shoulders. "If you're determined to go with him then I should be able to find a translator to give you - looks like a small black wristband - though I would recommend you try to learn a little English - that's John's language - in case it breaks. John knows enough Coptic that you can probably get by but his language is much more widespread in his time."

"Thank you."

"Right - let's ask the computer to help us find the others and then a treasure hunt through the TARDIS for a translator it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor went off to find "The Ponds", as he referred to them, and directed Nefertiti to where Riddell had ended up, beside a weapons store in a corridor not far away.

He was sitting amidst a stockpile of guns and ammunition, looking down at a cartridge as he tossed it back and forth between his hands.

He looked lost in thought and some playful impulse made Nefertiti decide to creep up on him. She shifted onto her tiptoes as she drew closer.

She thought her approach was a stealthy one but his head snapped up and he looked right at her before she had gotten within twenty feet of him. He tensed like one of the animals he hunted, ready for fight or flight, but when he saw it was her, he visibly relaxed before suddenly leaping to his feet and doffing his hat.

"Sorry, where are my manners?"

Nefertiti stiffened her posture, slightly embarrassed at having been caught out so easily. "I don't know. I haven't seen them," she said archly.

"You're quite right - your Majesty." He bowed.

Nefertiti thought for a moment he was mocking her but when he straightened up again she could see he was in earnest.

"The Doctor sent me to find you. We're ready to leave," Nefertiti said.

"Then by all means, lead on."

"Pass me one of those guns - I will carry it for you."

"There's no need - I can make two trips."

"Or you can make one trip with twice the carriers."

She kept her hand outstretched until he nodded his head in acquiescence and handed her a gun and a few cartridges before picking up his own arms.

"Thank you."

She returned the nod. "You are most welcome. Follow me."

"Gladly."

They walked back to the Tardis and laid the guns and cartridges beside it.

"Still never got that tooth," Riddell muttered.

"Tooth?" Nefi asked.

"Oh," Riddell stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, looking down at his boots.. "I, er, I told Miss Pond that I'd quite like a dinosaur tooth - as a souvenir. Silly thing, really."

"Not at all - you held them off magnificently and you should have some token as your reward. Let me help you look."

Riddell's face broke into a broad smile - not the deliberately charming one he'd used on her earlier but a genuinely happy expression. She found she wanted to see it again and often.

"I think there may be one in that nest we cleared out earlier," he said. "This way..."

Riddell's hunch proved correct. It only took a few moments of kicking through the nest before Nefertiti spotted what they were after. She bent down to pick it up. "Will this do?"

"I'll say! That's a beauty!"

He stepped in front of her and she dropped it into his palm.

Riddell tucked it into a small pocket on his waistcoat. When he looked up, their eyes met...

Riddell blinked and looked away first. He cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you. I'll find a bit of leather to thread that onto when I get home."

They started walking back towards the TARDIS again.

"Where is 'home'?" Nefertiti asked.

"Just now it's a small tent in the middle of East Africa - must be about... ooh, two thousand miles or so south of Cairo."

"And where is Cairo?"

Riddell stopped walking and when Nefertiti turned round she saw a puzzled frown on his face.

"Cairo? It's.. it's the capital of Egypt. Oh..." His expression changed from confusion to enlightenment. "But it wouldn't even have been when you were around, would it?" He started walking again. "No, let's see...The Sphinx and the pyramids, at Giza - Cairo is near there. You know the Sphinx?"

"Very well. My husband's father's father excavated it to prove his right to the crown."

"Did he, by Jove?"

They turned a corner and arrived back at the Tardis in time to see the Doctor get there just ahead of them, talking to Amy, Rory and Brian.

"Your husband, yes..." Riddell said. "Looking forward to getting back to him, I expect."

"Not in the slightest, " Nefertiti replied. "Which is why I'm not going back."

"Really? Going to travel for a bit with the Doctor?"

"I am considering it."

"Does he know that?" Riddell smiled.

The Doctor looked up over Brian's head and spotted them. "Ah, there you are! All sorted? Good. Right! England first - with a quick hover to appreciate the view--" the Doctor winked at Brian. "and then on to Africa."

 

* * *

 

After they had said their farewells to the Ponds - with Brain still protesting he wasn't one - the next stop was Riddell's campsite.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS door, onto the grassy plain and threw his arms wide open. "Here we are again! Only a few days after we left and in time for a beautiful sunset!"

"What? I thought you said it would be the next morning!" Riddell pushed past him and walked briskly over to his tent. He pulled the door flap aside and peered in. "Hmmm - seems alright. Nothing disturbed."

"This is where you live?" Nefertiti gestured at the tent and the remains of the fire.

"For the time being, yes. Might not be the lap of luxury but it does me fine. I have an agent in Nairobi who holds on to some stuff for me but this is pretty much it."

"Miles from anywhere. Just you and a tent," the Doctor said, with a significant look at Nefi.

"I'm sure it will be acceptable," she said.

"Sorry, what will?" Riddell asked.

"I'm staying here," Nefertiti told him. It was entirely worth it to see the stunned look on his face.

"You're _what_?"

"You didn't _tell_ him?" the Doctor said.

Nefertiti shrugged. "I wanted to see his situation first." She turned to Riddell. "I am staying here with you. I want to do some exploring of my own and you will be as good a guide as any."

"Are you alright with that, John?" the Doctor asked.

Riddell took his hat off and scratched the back of his head. "I... well, yes, I suppose so - but I've only planned provisions for one and it's not exactly the Savoy. I'm not sure you'd--"

"I am highly adaptable," Nefertiti overrode his objections. "And some minor discomfort will not trouble me."

"I... right, well - I'd better start tidying up a bit and get the fire going again." He put the stun gun he was holding inside the tent before taking his jacket off and giving his woodpile a calculating look.

The Doctor pulled Nefi to one side. "You're absolutely sure about this, Nefi? I'll try to come back soon but really I've no idea when I'll be back and... I might not be back at all"

"I am sure, Doctor. Thank you."

"If anything happens... I'd hate to think of you stuck here on your own." He seemed almost anxious to dissuade her but she had made up her mind.

"John has already proven he is willing and able to defend me. I'm sure I will be fine."

"You might be..." The Doctor frowned again but didn't labour the point. "In that case, I wish you both the best of luck." He seized Riddell's hand and shook it vigorously. "Goodbye, John. Take care of yourself."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but maybe a bit more than usual since you have someone to look after now, eh?" He gave Nefertiti a huge hug. "Nefi - you're a brave woman. Look out for him."

"You mean look _after_..."

"That too."

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, giving them one last wave goodbye and with the now familiar noise and rush of air that had Riddell scrambling to hold onto his hat, the blue box vanished.

"Bugger!" Riddell suddenly split the air with a curse. "He's gone off with the other gun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point about Nefi's grandad-in-law and the Sphinx is true. [Thutmose IV](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thutmose_IV#Life) was a prince but not the heir to the throne. He had a dream he would be Pharaoh if he restored the Sphinx so he dug it out of the sand- and then went and took the crown.
> 
> Riddell's tent is somewhere in what is now the Maasai Mara/Serengeti national parks in Kenya and Tanzania. There or thereabouts anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunset was beautiful, just as the Doctor had predicted.

Riddell set to work gouging a hole through his dinosaur tooth as they sat and watched it. He'd found an old length of leather cord while attempting to clear up the worst of the clutter in his tent. It would be perfectly suited to having the tooth threaded onto it.

He was nearly done when Nefertiti announced she would like to inspect where she would be sleeping. He waved her towards the tent. "Help yourself. If you need anything, just shout."

She vanished inside.

He finished his whittling, smoothed off the edges of the hole and poked the leather cord through it. A quick knot or two and it was completed. He dropped it over his head and grinned down at it.

Perfect. A nice little reminder of a tale he could never tell. Pity that, but his reputation in these parts was already secure enough without any extra embellishments. Who would believe him anyway?

He stood up to stretch his legs and turned his gaze to the myriad stars above him. Somewhere out there the Doctor was delivering the dinosaurs to their new home. Maybe he'd get the chance to visit it himself one day - or one of the many other fantastical worlds the Doctor had told him of in stories shared over the fire. Not that he didn't have enough to keep him excited here.

He turned as he heard the canvas of the tent rustling.

Speaking of excitement...

Riddell couldn't resist a smile as the Queen stepped out of his tent. She had taken off her headdress and let her hair spill about her shoulders. God, she was beautiful... Why the hell had she decided to make her new home with him instead of going back to her palaces and slaves? He couldn't be _that_ lucky.

His smile broadened as Nefertiti cocked the gun he'd brought with him from the Silurian Ark. She was a quick learner.

"Expecting to have to shoot something?" he asked, playfully.

"Darkness can bring forth many animals." Her glare left no doubt she didn't mean the furred and feathered kind.

It stung a bit that she would think he was the worst sort of man but Riddell had to admit that he hadn't exactly presented himself in the best light earlier.

He held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I may not be used to a woman's company but I would never forget my manners. I'll sleep out here by the fire. If you secure the tent from the inside, you'll be perfectly safe - unless a rhino comes through it, in which case that gun will be no help at all."

That got a small smile, thank God.

"I have a better idea," she said.

"Oh? Do tell."

Nefertiti's smile vanished. In one smooth motion, she raised the gun and fired it.

Riddell's mouth tasted like he'd just swallowed a lightning bolt. He felt a surge like a wave of static across his skin, making every hair stand on end - and then he blacked out...

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up on his camp bed to find the Queen sitting astride his thighs, holding his favourite knife in one hand and slowly flicking open the buttons of his shirt with the other.

He tried to move but his limbs felt sluggish. No, not sluggish - she'd tied him to the bloody bed frame! His wrists were lashed together and firmly secured above him, pulling his elbows next to his head, and his ankles were similarly tied to the bottom.

"Wha--?"

"Shhh." Nefertiti placed the tip of the blade flat against his lips.

Riddell went perfectly still, something any decent hunter could do at a moment's notice.

Nefertiti smiled and went back to her task. She pushed aside the two halves of his now open shirt, leaving him bare chested.

She ran her fingers lightly over his chest, tangling them in the soft dark hair, winding it around her fingertips. "You're quite hairy - I like that."

Riddell shivered.

She grinned wickedly as she tapped the hard peaks of his nipples with the tip of the knife. "And I think you like this."

"It's purely a reaction to the cold, I assure you. Funnily enough, the thought of being gutted by my own knife is not arousing."

"Are you this hairy... everywhere?" She ran one finger down the line of hair from his navel until it bumped against his belt buckle.

Now that _was_ arousing. Riddell swallowed thickly.

"What is wrong?" Nefertiti feigned innocence. "Was this not what all your flirting was designed to achieve?"

"...In a manner of speaking."

"Ah… you expected to be in the position of power. Unfortunately for you that is _my_ position and I intend to keep it. I have had more than enough today of men thinking I am some trophy to be claimed."

"I would never take what was not freely offered. I apologise if I have given you any concern in that regard."

"You have not. I knew you must be a better man than that or else the Doctor would not trouble himself with you. I simply want to make sure you know that I am not to be taken for granted. Any union will be on my terms or not at all, hence your current position."

"I understand."

"Good. Rest assured, you are not mistaken in me - I do find you attractive. Even more so when you are like this."

She ran her fingertips down his chest again and this time she did not stop at his belt but carried on over the fly of his trousers and down, tracing the outline of his cock against his leg.

Her touch was the lightest of strokes but it felt like she was drawing a line of fire across his skin. He closed his eyes and his hips canted up off the bed as a low groan was forced from his throat. It had been far too long since he'd been touched like that.

"Oh yes, _very_ attractive - but as you are not that sort of man, neither am I that sort of woman." She sat back, twisted herself round and sliced through the ropes binding his boots together. "I will not take what is not _freely_ offered."

She laid along his body and reached up with the knife.

"Wait."

She paused and smiled down at him. "You do not wish me to finish the job?"

He grinned. "Definitely - and then you can cut my hands free..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kim - Happy Birthday!

Nefertiti smiled. "You think I am playing with you?"

"I don't doubt for a second you could use that knife if you wanted to," Riddell replied with a smile of his own. "But yes, I think you're playing with me."

Nefertiti set the knife down and placed her palms on his chest. She pushed herself up so she was sitting astride him again then raised herself further up onto her knees. She tugged at her dress so it was freed from under her. "I do not play _games_." She lifted her dress up and over her head in one smooth motion revealing that she was completely naked underneath it.

"Merciful God," Riddell swore. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Nefertiti leaned forward and dragged her fingernails down his chest. "And you are wearing too many clothes." She shuffled backwards to sit on his legs, unbuttoned his trousers and took a grasp of the waistband at either side. "Up."

Riddell lifted his hips and she pulled his trousers and underpants down to bunch around his ankles. His cock was already almost fully hard and sprang free.

Nefertiti eyed it appreciatively. "Not entirely empty boasting about your 'weapon', I see."

"I've not had any complaints. Ahhh..." Riddell gasped as she took a firm hold of him.

She moved forwards, raised herself up and guided him to her entrance. She was already wet and the head slid easily between her lips. She adjusted her hips, held her breath and then sank down slowly onto him. Once settled, she gave a squeeze of her internal muscles that gripped him as firmly as her hand had done moments before.

Riddell groaned and tipped his head back. "God, woman, are you trying to finish me before we've begun?"

She smiled triumphantly. "I offered to free you but this was your choice so you will obey my command. You will not finish until I have taken my pleasure from you or there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Riddell nodded. "But.."

"But?"

"What about... This is no place to raise a child."

"That is not something you need concern yourself with - I am not fertile at this time." She stroked his cheek, almost tenderly. "I am impressed you thought to ask though. That shows promise."

She began to slowly ride him, up and down, the movement of her stomach and thigh muscles beautifully defined in the soft glow of the hurricane lamp on the stand by his bed.

Riddell clenched his hands and pulled hard against the rope. It had been many months since he'd seen a woman, let alone been intimate with one. It was like dying of thirst and then being thrown into a lake. He was bizarrely grateful his hands were still tied; he was so overwhelmed with options of where to put them. He wanted to caress her breasts, stroke her hips, twine his fingers through hers and hold on for dear life… Instead he dug his fingernails into his palms as she continued her maddening torture.

The most fantastic pressure was quickly building inside him and he found it increasingly difficult to obey her command; he realised he was muttering under his breath. "Please, please, oh God, please…" He bit his lip.

"I will not intercede with Aten for you - you are at my mercy and mine alone, not his," Nefertiti said. Her words were smug but her voice was slightly breathless and a flush had crept across her chest and face.

Nefertiti shifted her weight to one hand and put the other between her legs to where they were joined. She threw her head back, the muscles in her neck going taut as she pleasured herself.

Riddell screwed his eyes shut. He wouldn't stand a chance in hell of lasting any longer if he had to look at her as well as _feel_ her.

"Please, please, I can't…"

"Just... a moment more. "

"I... I can't..."

"Now!"

Riddell let out a great bellow and came so hard his vision whited out for moment. He was only dimly aware of Nefertiti shuddering and collapsing against him as she also climaxed.

For several moments the only sounds were of two sets of lungs desperately panting for air.

Riddell finally opened his eyes to see Nefertiti looking down at him, a broad smile on her face. She was flushed and still breathing heavily and even more impossibly beautiful.

"I think I will keep you, John Riddell."

"I think I'd like to be kept," he replied. "But without the ropes, if that's an option. I promise to behave."

She laughed and reached for the knife, then leaned forward and sliced through the rope around his hands. Her breasts were enticingly close so he pulled her body down towards him, taking one nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across it and she shuddered before playfully slapping his arm.

"This is behaving? Are you not satisfied?" she asked him.

"I will never have enough of you for as long as I live. How could anyone else compare to a Queen?"

She shifted to the side and lay with one leg draped over his.

"Do your people have queens - those who rule in their own right, not just those who are married to a king?"

"We've had several. I've had one nearly all my life. Served her more than twenty years."

"You are no courtier," Nefertiti scoffed. "A soldier, then?"

"Of a kind - I was more of a scout."

"Was? You serve your Queen no longer?"

"I retired and she died. Her son's on the throne now."

"And he claims your allegiance?"

"I suppose - but it's not really important all the way out here. I rarely see other people and animals don't care where your loyalties lie."

"If you feel you do not owe your King your allegiance perhaps I may claim it instead. Would you serve me, John Riddell?"

She expected another charmingly crooked smile and more innuendo but instead he looked deathly serious as he said, "With all my heart and to my dying breath, should you ask it."

She put her hand on his chest, over the heart he had just offered. "I have not earned the right to ask it yet... but I hope to."

"Ask it or not, it's been yours since I laid eyes on you."

"Then I shall not ask - but I shall gladly accept."

He reached out to cradle her cheek in his hand then pulled her closer until their lips met...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Better late than never, right?
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm the world's worst finisher of fic!

Nefi was woken early the next morning by a soft kiss John placed on her forehead. They were wrapped in each others arms as naturally as if they'd been together for years instead of barely a day.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." His voice was even more attractive roughened by sleep.

"Good morning," she replied. She kissed his chest and wriggled a little closer to his warmth.

John yawned and rubbed the flat of his hand against his cheek making a rasping sound. "Hm - suppose I'll have to shave a bit more regularly if I'm hosting royalty."

She turned towards him and propped herself up on one elbow. "I have no protocol requiring that you be clean shaven… but I'm sure my thighs would appreciate it."

John grinned hugely. "Shall we put that to the test?"

"Perhaps later. For now I think there are more… _pressing_ concerns." Her hand snaked down his body and curled around his morning erection.

John tilted his head back and groaned. "I swear you'll be the death of me, you bewitching creature."

She moved her hand away. "Ah - then I should stop. The Doctor gave me strict instructions as to your wellbeing. Killing you after one night would hardly be repaying his kindness."

"Damn the Doctor! I'm as fit as a flea and if you don't put that hand back where it was..."

"You'll what?" Nefi challenged.

"I'll… have to get up and get us some breakfast, I suppose," he conceded.

"I am quite hungry now you mention it."

"I'm not surprised. It's been - what? Several thousand years since you last ate?"

Nefi laughed. "I suppose it must be!"

"You just lie here and let me take care of breakfast then - I'll whip up something fit for a queen."

"In a minute." Nefi slid her hand downwards again. "Let me take care of _this_ first."

" _Oooooh_ …"

"Oh, I like that noise! Let us see what others I can wring out of you…"

* * *

 

After working up an appetite and consuming a very hearty breakfast, John collected a few things so they could walk a short distance to where a bend in the river made a safe natural pool for bathing.

He walked ahead of her down the path, on the alert for any larger animals that could prove a threat.

She saw some of the tension leave his stance as they arrived at the top of a small slope leading down to the pool.

"All clear. I've only ever come across hippos here once thankfully." He started down the slope, eyes fixed on the ground under his feet which was crisscrossed with tree roots. "Watch your step here, some of these are loose."

Nefi looked around the idyllic spot. Sunlight sparkled off the water, filtered through the leaves dancing in the morning breeze in the canopy of trees above them. She lifted her head to look up at the waving branches just in time to see one of the higher ones suddenly drop. It must have snapped earlier and been caught by other branches lower down but a strong gust shifted it loose and it plummeted earthwards right above where John was standing.

"JOHN!"

Her shout made him whirl around. He spotted the movement from the corner of his eye and she saw him start to raise his arms before the branch crashed to the ground in a massive groan of snapping timber and shaking leaves, hiding him from her sight.

She threw up her own hands as a cloud of twigs, leaves and dust blew up into her face. When it cleared all she could see was the bottom half of John's legs sticking out from under the branch.

She rushed over, ran round the branch, dropped to her knees and started shoving foliage aside, heedless of the damage to her hands until finally she uncovered him. Thankfully the way the main branch had fallen meant the weight of it was held off his body but he lay still and silent, his face and arms pale and bloodied from numerous small cuts and one deep gash ran across his temple.

She held his face between her hands, uncertain whether shaking him would make things better or worse. "John… John, please… Wake up, John… Please."

She sobbed with relief when his eyes flickered open.

They took a moment to focus on her before his face cracked into a weak smile. "Hello."

"Are you hurt? Can you move?"

He stirred and looked around him. "I… I think so. I mean no, I'm not hurt. Just banged my head. It probably looks worse than it is."

"It looks awful. I thought for a moment..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence so she leaned over and kissed him instead.

He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. "There now. Everything is fine. I'm sorry if you got a fright. Hang on." He dragged himself out backwards from under the foliage with a few muttered curses and into a sitting position beside her.

"Going to have a cracking lump, that's for sure." He winced as his fingers probed at the cut.

Nefi looked him up and down. "If that is the worst of your injuries then we may count ourselves very fortunate."

They both looked at the massive branch lying across the trail then squinted up at the jagged stump it had split off from - a natural accident that had come so close to terminating their nascent relationship.

"If you hadn't shouted…" John said, looking at her.

"If I hadn't been here..." she said at almost the same moment, looking back at him.

"Ha!" John barked out a sudden laugh and slapped his thigh. "He knew! That shifty devil! He knew!"

"Who knew what?"

"The Doctor - he knew this was going to happen! Or something like it anyway. He kept looking at me when he thought I couldn't see him, as if he was really sad about something."

"If he knew would he not have warned you?"

"No, he says sometimes things have to happen. Doesn't do to let people change the future they're meant to have."

"But he let me stay here with you."

"Yes, he did - and I was grateful for that even before now." John got to his feet - a little unsteadily - and brushed off his clothes. "Well, that settles it - you saved my life so now it belongs to you. I'm duty bound to serve you for the rest of it."

She put her arm around his waist and he laid his arm across her shoulders. "I only have one command for you."

"Which is?"

"You must endeavour to live for a very _very_ long time."

"I will certainly try my best." He smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

They started walking back up the trail towards his - _their_ \- camp.

"You can start by showing me what medicines you have that I can apply to your head," she suggested.

"My very own Florence Nightingale."

"Who?"

"Never mind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the original script for _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship_ , published in the Doctor Who Companion, the Doctor and Amy have the following conversation (the lines were dropped from the final version):  
> DOCTOR: He saved my life. Long time ago. This is the least I could do.  
> AMY: Why?  
> DOCTOR: In his timeline, he dies tomorrow. On the African plains. This is his last night.  
> AMY: This is your gift to him.


End file.
